


it is only the map

by sabinelagrande



Series: Blood Money [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Celibacy, Dark!Erik, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time for everything, even first times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it is only the map

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [指引之始 It is only the map](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367672) by [Aria_cc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_cc/pseuds/Aria_cc)



He waits three days before he comes back, just enough time to make Charles sweat without giving him time to get bored. Charles is kneeling for him when he comes, and Erik approves of what he sees; they've cut his hair like Erik wanted, shaved off his beard- Erik's going to be taking care of that himself soon, but right now it would just scare Charles too much. Charles looks much better now, much more clean, though somehow it doesn't make him look any younger, which is good.

He reaches out to Charles. "Stand," he says, and Charles takes his hand, letting Erik lever him up. "And how is my boy today?"

"Oh, you know," Charles says, looking nervous, licking his lips. "I've been worse."

Erik chuckles in amusement. It's nice to see a little personality; Charles is very pretty, but having a pet who just sits around and acts scared all the time would get very tedious very fast. "That's good," he says, wrapping his hands around Charles's waist. "If anyone mistreats you or makes you uncomfortable, you're to tell me right away." It's an easy thing to say, a meaningless reassurance; just because it's an invitation for Charles to talk doesn't mean it's a requirement for Erik to listen.

"Yes, sir," Charles says, a little amazed, like no one's ever offered him that luxury before; Erik wouldn't be entirely surprised if they hadn't.

"Now, where were we," Erik says, bending down, and Charles makes a soft, startled noise as Erik presses their lips together. Charles strains up a little, his hands on Erik's biceps, and Erik knows that he's judged it right, that Charles has been sitting here thinking about it, replaying the feel of Erik's lips against his. Erik knows very clearly that he could be anyone right now; Charles would feel the same way no matter who kissed him, just as long as they did it, as starved for affection as he's been. That's fine, for now, because Charles isn't going to get it from anyone but him. It's not going to be long before it won't matter what's happening to him, so long as it's Erik.

Charles is distracted enough by Erik's mouth that he doesn't protest when Erik pulls off his shirt, taking his own off right after, before kissing him again; it's not until Erik undoes the drawstring of Charles's trousers that Charles gets jumpy again, trying to move out of his grip. "It's perfectly fine," Erik says soothingly. "Here," he says, unfastening his own and pushing them down, kicking them away. "Nothing to worry about."

Charles nods, not convinced at all, but he doesn't protest this time when Erik reaches for his waistband. Charles isn't wearing anything underneath his trousers; his cock is a decent size, and Erik very deliberately doesn't touch it, doesn't even look at it for too long, trying not to make Charles uncomfortable right this second.

Charles isn't as body-shy as Erik expected, which is good, but he still looks embarrassed. Charles is shaking again when Erik pulls him into the bed, but Erik's patience for that is starting to wear thin. It gets better when Erik actually puts his hands on him, holding him close. He's seen, but now it's time to explore, to find out what he's actually won.

He runs his fingers through Charles's hair first, which is a necessary but somewhat distressing task; he knew Charles wore a neural inhibitor to keep his powers in check, but he's already decided to have as little interaction with it as possible. It's metal, but that's all he knows about it, nothing but that and the rumors of what will happen if he tries anything. It's illegal to tamper, but that's the least of his worries; he's not willing to risk it, not right now. He smooths Charles's hair back down over it, not saying a word; he's going to humiliate Charles completely, tear him down and build him back up from scratch, but he's not using _that_ against him, not for an instant.

Their powers are only thing they're equal in.

He lets his hand move down Charles's body; it's not much of a surprise that Charles squirms a bit as Erik trails his fingers down his side. When Erik tickles him, Charles laughs, trying to wiggle out of his grasp; it's not exactly the most sexy thing in the world, but Charles relaxes after that, a little less stiff in Erik's arms. Erik just keeps it there for a long while, kissing him gently, his hand roaming over Charles's skin. 

He moves down Charles's back, and his fingertips brush over the edges of the mark that Shaw left. He can't begin to even process his anger, to even outline it; he jerks his hand away like he's been burned- he'd rather be burned.

He forces himself to focus his attention back on Charles's face, planting kisses down his jawline, onto his neck, and Charles makes nice little noises, panting softly. Good. The faster Charles enjoys himself, the faster Erik can move on.

Charles's ass is just as nice as Erik expected, maybe even a little more, firm underneath Erik's hand; Erik uses it to pull Charles closer, rocking against him, and Charles gasps, his hips moving, working instinctively, mindlessly for more. Erik chuckles against his skin, laying one more kiss to the column of his throat before pulling away.

"How is it that no one has ever touched you?" he asks, his fingers trailing along Charles's thigh.

"We were watched," Charles says, and his face is unreadable. "Mister Worthington told us that it was important to protect our resale value."

Erik frowns. It isn't as if everyone involved isn't aware that Charles is property, but that's a cruel thing to say to a G6, especially since anyone over G4 isn't even supposed to be subject to sexual strictures- not on paper, anyway. God, circumstance has turned Charles's life into a fucking mess; it's just lucky Erik got to him when he did. Comparatively, everything Erik's going to do to him will be a _favor_.

Erik pushes himself up on his elbow, leaning over Charles without crowding him. "Show me how you touch yourself, then," he says, his lips close to Charles's ear.

"I don't," Charles says plainly. "I never have."

Erik looks at him in disbelief. "What?"

"At Mister Worthington's, we were never alone," Charles tells him. "And when I got here, Mister-" He bites his lip, realizing he's come perilously close to violating a direct order. "When I got here, I was told not to. So I haven't."

"Fuck me, how are you even real?" Erik mutters. "Come here," he says. "I'm going to show you." Charles stiffens, flinching back. "You like me, don't you?" Erik coaxes. "You can trust me." He strokes Charles's hair gently. "It doesn't have to be something you hate. It can be something you enjoy." _It can be something for me to control,_ Erik doesn't say. _It can be something for me to hold over your head._

Charles looks worried, but he opens up for Erik's kiss, not protesting when Erik slides his hand slowly down his stomach. Charles breathes in sharply as Erik grasps his cock; he bucks up once, but he catches himself, obviously struggling not do to it again. "I'm sorry, sir."

"You'll learn," Erik assures him, kissing him softly. "But don't worry tonight. I just want you to feel good."

Charles nods, biting his lip as Erik starts to move his hand, and Erik realizes very quickly that Charles is probably telling the truth. He was already half-hard, and Erik's barely started stroking him before Charles is leaking all over his hand. Erik works him slowly, dragging it out; Charles is going to lose it very quickly, but he's going to remember this one, the first time someone brought him off. Erik needs it to be a good memory; if Charles doesn't like it, feels indifferent, it won't mean as much when Erik pulls it out from under him.

Charles is whining, little broken bits of sound; there's something intoxicating about the fact that he'll never make noises quite like this again, that they're all for Erik to hear and no one else. He's moving his hips now, thrusting up into Erik's hand, and he looks so lost, so overwhelmed, like he's trying so hard to hold it back for as long as he can. "Come on, boy," Erik says, biting at his earlobe. "Don't fight it. Just come for me."

Charles makes a strangled noise when he comes, shutting his eyes tightly, his hips straining up; when it's over, he collapses against the bed, panting, looking at Erik with glassy eyes. "What do you say?" Erik coaches.

"Thank you, sir," Charles sighs, and Erik kisses his forehead. His come has mostly ended up on his stomach and Erik's hand, and Erik runs his fingers through it, holding his hand up to Charles's mouth. 

"Clean it off," Erik says, and Charles looks at him skeptically. "If you come, you'll lick it up," Erik tells him. "It's only fair. I've just done you a favor."

Charles lowers his mouth to Erik's hand, licking experimentally, grimacing a little at the taste. He better hope he learns to like it, because whether or not he does he'll be doing it a lot. He takes one of Erik's fingers into his mouth, sucking gently, and despite himself, Erik groans; it's so tempting to shove his cock into Charles's mouth instead, and there's absolutely nothing stopping him but himself.

Charles methodically cleans his hand, looking up at Erik for further instructions. "Very good," Erik says, kissing him. He takes Charles by the wrist, leading his hand toward Erik's cock, but Charles's fingers have barely brushed it when Charles tries to jerk away, shaking his head.

"Charles," Erik says, his hand going tighter around Charles's wrist, and from the look on Charles's face he knows he's hit the mark, soft but definitely disapproving, just doing his job as Charles's protector. "I know you're frightened. But if you do that again, I'll have to punish you." Charles shrinks away, terrified. "Shh. I'm not going to harm you. Not like everyone else has." 

Oh, no. Erik's going to do it in all new and interesting ways.

"Besides," Erik says, "you want to, don't you? You'll like it."

Charles swallows. "I don't know what to do."

"You don't have to," Erik assures him. "I'll show you. I'll show you everything." He lets Charles's wrist go, putting his hand over the back of Charles's and lacing their fingers together. He puts them over Erik's cock, the fabric of this underwear still separating it from Charles's hand. Charles's fingers are trembling, but he lets Erik guide him; he keeps stroking when Erik takes his hand away, putting it on the side of his face instead as he kisses him.

"Now take it out," Erik tells him, and Charles carefully pulls Erik's shorts down. He does it with trepidation, but he reaches out and takes a hold of Erik's cock, moving his hand up and down.

"Is this right?" he asks, and he looks more determined than scared, like he's trying very hard to do it correctly.

"Of course," Erik says. "You're doing a good job." At this rate, Erik's not going to last any time either, but as far as he's concerned, this is only the warm-up round. "Now tighten your hand- yes, just like that, and do it _faster_ -"

It's a little clumsy and awkward, but the important thing is that Charles is doing it, Erik is _making_ Charles do it. This is the beginning; it'll be nothing next to what's going to happen, but this is where everything starts going downhill for Charles. Erik lets that thought take him over, pushing up into Charles's fist and coming. 

Charles has a concerned look on his face, so Erik pulls him in for a kiss. "Good work, boy," he says, and Charles looks relieved at the praise. "Now you've made a mess," Erik tells him. "Time to clean it up. It's only fair."

Charles gives him a look that says he's got this game figured out, but he doesn't say anything, bending his head down to lick the come from Erik's stomach, his tongue dragging over Erik's skin. This early, and Charles is already this obedient; he really was made for this, made to be used, made to be Erik's whore.

"Come up here," Erik says when he's finished, and Charles tucks himself up against Erik's side. "Did you like that?"

Charles blushes a little; it's a good look on him. "Yes, sir."

Erik kisses the top of his head. "Good."

"Are you going to leave?" Charles asks hesitantly.

"Of course not," Erik says, hugging him closer. "We're not done."

He relaxes against Erik's side. "Thank you, sir."

"I won't abandon you, Charles," Erik says, stroking the top of his head. "I'll always be here to take care of you."

 _You'll wish I weren't,_ Erik doesn't say.


End file.
